


Corridor

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth or...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corridor

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://eckerlilas.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://eckerlilas.livejournal.com/)**eckerlilas** who made me some absolutely deliciously gorgeous Ioan Gruffudd icons. She has a thing for Slytherins, so she gets this. I fully admit up front that I have no Slytherin voice, so I beg her pardon if no one's in character at all.
> 
> Originally posted 1-23-06

Draco doesn’t look, just grabs. He sees the flash of red, and it’s enough. If it’s Ron, he’ll fight, and if it’s Ginny, he’ll fuck, and either way he’ll get what he needs.

She lands hard against his chest, her breath leaving her. He doesn’t wait for her to be ready, he just kisses her, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, daring her to protest or gag or bit him. She doesn’t, and he’s almost disappointed until she pulls away and sinks her teeth into his lower lip.

He shoves her away, following her to the opposite wall and pinning her there. “You look like you’ve been fucked, Weasel.”

“Your girlfriend was complaining you couldn’t get the job done, Malfoy. She needed a little satisfaction.”

He growls and his cock jerks. He molds his hands to her breasts, feeling the pert roundness and the hard tips of her nipples against his palms. She bites her own lip, rising up on her toes and he smirks at her.

Her eyebrow shoots up and she presses her hand against his cock through his slacks. He bites back a groan as she smiles. “And if this is what you’ve been using on her, I can see why.”

He snarls and pushes her back to the wall, fisting her skirt in his hands.

“Is that why you’ve been working so hard on that enlargement spell? Too embarrassed to tell McGonagall you need to learn to transform that sorry excuse into a prick?”

He shuts her up with his hands – one over her mouth and one between her legs. She’s wet and she’s hot and she’s not got anything on under her skirt. His fingers thrust inside her as his thumb settles over her clit, rubbing the sensitive flesh.

“You want it, don’t you, Weasel? You’re wet enough for it.”

She jerks her head to the side, escaping his palm. “Pansy’s good with her tongue.” Her eyes narrow. “And better with her hands.”

He drops the hand from her face and undoes his slacks; his fingers never ceasing or slowing their hard, steady thrusts inside her. He doesn’t recognize his voice when he speaks. “Turn around.”

She smiles and shakes her head, long ginger hair slapping him. “No.”

He kicks her legs apart and moves closer, freeing his hand to grasp his cock and guide it against her. “Fucking Weasel,” he growls, rubbing along the wet flesh before thrusting forward and filling her. “Have to do every fucking thing your way.”

Ginny curls her leg around the back of his, hitching against him. “Better be careful, Malfoy. You keep using language like that, and your family is going to start thinking you’re lacking…in manners.”

He thrusts harder, deeper. “I’m not…” he rills his hips, her body clenching around him. “I’m not lacking anything.” His breath shortens, his strokes lengthen. “Say it.”

“Two to three inches.” She gasps softly, still smiling. “At least.”

“Bitch,” he hisses, his hands grasping her hips as he holds her to the wall. “You need to be gagged.” Her breath catches and she shudders, her orgasm catching him by surprise. He smiles triumphantly, still thrusting. “Gagged and tied and spanked.” He pauses, relishing every shudder she makes. “Punished.”

She groans aloud, her heel digging into his calf as her body clenches and goes limp, his cock jerking as he comes.

He pulls away from her and stumbles back to the other wall, fumbling with his wand for a moment before managing to clean them both. “Well, well, well. Not as innocent as you look, are you, Weasel?”

Her eyebrow arches. “You’ve just now figured that out? You really are dense, aren’t you, Malfoy?”

“Don’t be a smart arse.” He walks over to her and reaches out, pinching her nipple. She shivers and bites her bottom lip. “Next time, if you keep me waiting, there’ll be consequences.”

“What makes you think there’ll be a next time, Malfoy?”

He rubs her arse through her skirt then strikes her, the wool softening the blow. “Because, Weasley, next time, there’ll be consequences.”

 


End file.
